


The Dread Bank

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bakery, Blue mountains, Ered Luin, Kili is kinda dumb, Legolas just wanted bread, M/M, Pre Unexpected Journey, bread bank, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Legolas travels to the Ered Luin and meets Kili who works at Dread Bakery.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Kíli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Dread Bank

**Author's Note:**

> For Wendy

Legolas decided he wanted to travel. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go--west perhaps--but he knew he wanted to explore. 

The elf found himself in the Ered Luin, the settlement of the dwarves. His father had hated dwarves ever since Thror refused to give him back the promised jewels but Legolas didn’t harbor the same resentment. He grew up admiring the dwarves. The dwarves were so different from the elves; he couldn’t help but be fascinated by their culture and history.

The Blue Mountains were like nothing Legolas had ever seen. It was all tall stone structures decorated with vines and trees. Nestled in between the rising columns were shops and things with dwarves selling their wares. However there was one shop in particular that captured his attention. 

“Dread Bakery”

Legolas couldn’t help but laugh. He couldn’t help but wonder what was dreadful about a bakery, so he went in. 

The bakery was simple. There was a table that displayed various cakes and cookies and set up around it were baskets filled with bread. Legolas half expected the cakes to be decorated with skull and crossbones and was slightly disappointed that wasn’t the case. He still took his time observing the goods and surveying the bread, trying to decide what he wanted.

“I’m a big fan of the white bread,” a voice said which was strange because Legolas hadn’t seen anyone when he walked in.

“But I’ve heard the wheat bread is good. I don’t know what kind of bread your people enjoy.”

Legolas turned around to look at who was talking to him. Standing behind the tables filled with desserts was a dwarf--taller than most Legolas observed--with an apron tied around his waist. The dwarf also didn’t have much of a beard which Legolas thought was odd. He must have noticed Legolas’s intense staring because he stood up a bit straighter.

“My people?” Legolas responded. 

The dwarf opened his mouth and closed it again and then brought his hand to his ear and said, “Uh, pointy eared and tall people.”

Legolas tried to hold back his urge to laugh, “Elves?”

“Yeah. Elves. We don’t get many elves here. You’re actually the first one I’ve ever seen.”

“Is that so?” This piece of news was surprising. Rivendell wasn’t far and he assumed elves from that realm would have traveled this way once or twice. The dwarves must still be bitter about his father abandoning them in their time of need. Legolas couldn’t blame them for that.

The dwarf seemed to force a smile, “You seem much nicer than the elves in my uncle’s stories.”

“It is good to know I am not as dreadful as elves in the stories you are told. Speaking of dread, why is this bakery called that?”

“It’s named after my amad. Her name starts with a D so she called it dread like bread with a D. She thinks she is hilarious and still laughs about it but I really don’t think it’s that funny.”

Legolas chuckled, “I think it’s hilarious.” 

The dwarf started nodding his head in agreement, “You’re so right my mother is hilarious. Her sense of humor is amazing. Dread is the funniest name for a bakery.”

Legolas tilted his head as he observed the dwarf. It almost seemed like the dwarf was trying to impress him. “What is your mother’s name?” Legolas asked, not so much that he cared but because he wanted to know more about this odd dwarf who worked in a bakery and not the mines.

“My amad’s name is Dis. Mine is Kili. It’s a pleasure to meet you…” he trailed off.

“Legolas. From the east.” He didn’t want to reveal where he was from, just in case. 

This seemed to be enough for the dwarf--Kili, because he smiled and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. Now what’s the best thing to get here?”

Kili pointed out his favorite kind of bread and then his favorite cakes. Legolas was surprised to find out that Kili baked most of them himself.

“My amad loves to bake. She always made my brother and I help her in the kitchen. When she said she wanted to open up a bakery of her own I said I’d help her. My brother is far too busy to help but I’m more than happy to assist my mother.”

“What does your brother do?” 

“He follows my uncle around.”

That answer left Legolas with more questions but he decided not to press on.

The conversation between them continued on. At the end of it, Legolas ended up buying two loaves of bread and a cake. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to eat all of this,” Legolas remarked. It was too much for one person.

“I’m out of here when the sun sets. Perhaps I can join you?” There was something in the dwarf’s eye that surprised Legolas. Kili seemed hopeful to spend more time with him and Legolas found himself charmed. He didn’t mind the idea of spending more time with the dwarf. He was nice and very kind. Legolas didn’t think he’d find anyone in the Blue Mountains as interested in elven culture as Kili.

“That doesn’t sound too bad. I’ll be back here when the sun goes down.”

The smile on Kili’s face was contagious and Legolas couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
